moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Firelord
The Firelord of the Great Firewind'' '' has been the traditional position and head of state and government for the pandaren of Huofeng Province. Of late, with the expansion of control outside of Huofeng Province, the Firelord now acts as head of the Great Firewind Dynasty, the name of the state of lands controlled by the Firelord. Origin and history During the end of the Mogu Empire, the Pandaren of Huofeng province had five major clans. The head of the Firewind Clan was known as the "Firelord". This title was bestowed upon the clan head Zhenren Firewind by Chongli the Red Tiger, a son of Xuen that taught Firewalking to the pandaren of Huofeng Province. As time went on, due to the strong political nature and growing power of the Firewind Clan, the Firelord title soon grew to mean the ruler of the Province. After the Pandaren Empire began to remove the feudal system in exchange for a bureaucratic system, the friendship between Firelord Yulin and the Emperor allowed for the title to remain, while the other major clan head positions lost their power to make way for magistrates. After the dissolution of the Panderen Empire, the title of Firelord lived on, passed down from generation to generation as head of the province. Number of Firelords On one count, there has been a grand total of 238 Firelords. Notable Firelords include: *Firelord Zhenren, the first Firelord who helped to defeat the Korune mogu and lead the five clans to band together during the Pandaren Uprising. *Firelord Yulin, the 23rd Firelord who preserved the title from being destroyed. She also dissolved the clan structure and marked the absolute authority of the Firelord in Huofeng. *Firelord Gaochi, the 27th Firelord who moved Huofeng into isolationism after the last Emperor created the Mists. Died by assassination during the Lotus Rebellion. *Firelord Yuanzhang, the 28th Firelord who created the Firewind Court Sentinels to combat the growing threat of the Lotus Group. Successfully ended the Lotus Rebellion. *Firelord Bing, the 54th Firelord who made first contact with the Gal-Salkhi tribe during their first raids of Huofeng Province. Died to the Warlord's warband, which marked the beginning of the First Gal-Salkhi Invasion. *Firelord Modi, the 55th Firelord who was the shortest reigning Firelord in history during the First Gal-Salkhi Invasion. Died during the Siege of Firewind Palace. Was succeeded by his daughter Yuyue in exile. *Firelord Yuyue, the 56th Firelord who ruled in exile as a teenager on succession from the death of Firelord Modi. Lived under the care of the Shado-Pan. One of the longest reigning Firelords in history despite never having lived in Huofeng Province during her reign. Abdicated at the age of 80 to her Uncle, Firelord Kangxi. Notably died at the age of 119. *Firelord Kangxi, the 57th Firelord and second Firelord to ever serve in exile from Huofeng, Successfully turned the tides against the Gal Khanate who ruled much of Kun-Lai at the time, and reclaimed Huofeng Province. Was originally the infant younger brother of Firelord Yuyui. Only Firelord to ever hold the title of Lord of the Shado-Pan and Firelord simultaneously. After restoring Huofeng Province, immediately abdicated to his son and returned to serve the Shado-Pan. *Firelord Yongzheng, the 58th Firelord, rebuilt the ruins of the province after his father restored the Firelord's rule of Huofeng Province. *Firelord Yuwu, the 59th Firelord who commissioned the transformation of the militia into a standing army with the creation of the Firewind Guard in order to better protect her people from the Gal-Salkhi threat. *Firelord Wu, the 75th Firelord, known for his successful military campaign with the Firewind Guard against the Gal-Salkhi threat and construction of the eastern and western walls and garrisons. Forced the Gal-Salkhi into the wilderness of the North District. *Firelord Zhi, the 83rd Firelord, known for his formal creation of the Firewind Scholars' Society, which helped to consolidate and preserve the history of Huofeng Province and Pandaria. Known to house several Lorewalkers in his Court and rekindle the Lorewalker tradition in Huofeng. *Firelord Yuhua, the 106rd Firelord known for her reign when the greatest artistic works of Huofeng were commissioned. *Firelord Hao, the 138th Firelord, known for being the Firelord in command against the Second Gal-Salkhi Invasion. Died on the battlefield during the Fall of Fire's Blossom. *Firelord Quan, the 139th Firelord, known for his part in the Palace Miracle, when Huofeng repelled the Gal-Salkhi invaders and turned the tides of the Second Gal-Salkhi Invasion. *Firelord Yuju, the 153rd Firelord, she was possessed by the Sha of Hatred during the largest Sha outbreak in province history, was defeated by the Shado-Pan. *Firelord Shan, the 202nd Firelord known for his foolish death during short Third Gal-Salkhi Invasion. *Firelord Yuliu, the 203rd Firelord known for her work in creating a tenuous peace with the Gal-Salkhi Tribe and stopping the last Gal-Salkhi Invasion with minimal bloodshed. *Firelord Taizong, the 237th Firelord who saw the Mists part. Huofeng fell to the Sha of Anger's control during the Pandaria conflict. *Firelord Yulan, the 238th Firelord, whom had been known for her great ambition that had ultimately cost her life. *Firelord Yuluan, the 239th and current Firelord, and youngest reigning Firelord in over several millenia. Heredity and succession The title of Firelord ''is hereditary, traditionally passed on from Firelord to eldest child in the Firewind Dynasty. There are also instances where the throne is assumed by a younger sibling or older relative, should the deceased Firelord have no offspring or the eldest heir be dishonored. By convention, this eldest child would be born from the marriage of the Firelord and Firelord-Consort. However, if she/he could not help in providing a child, the Firelord would have a child with one of their many other consorts. Styles, names and forms of address While the Firelord had, by law, an absolute position not to be challenged by anyone else and be shown with utmost respect, due to the nature of the pandaren often the Firelord would not require any form of proper address outside of the court, considering themselves equal to all others. However during a Firelord's Court, it was customary to kowtow before the Firelord before addressing them. As well, when speaking to an official capacity, the Firelord would use the "Royal We". Unlike human rulers, the Firelord merely rules by their name and is addressed simply by the title of Firelord, with no regnal name or personal name required when addressing in court, although the addition of their given name is acceptable. The full title of the Firelord is: ''His/Her Majesty the Firelord of the Great Firewind Dynasty, Son/Daughter of Heaven, Lord of Ten Thousand Years. Duties As Firelord, the Firelord serves as the head of state and government of Huofeng. Holding absolute authority on all decisions, the Firelord may at any time command what he or she pleases. However, often the Firelord will only involve matters of utmost importance, allowing the bureaucracy to work on its own. The Firelord also serves as a ceremonial head of the Firewind Clan, and ceremonial master of the Firewalkers. Dress and Crown The Firelord of Huofeng Province will traditionally wear a golden tiara styled crown marked by a large ruby. Each Firelord traditionally wears this crown with a fire effect, personalized to each ruler's design. The Firelord also has two sets of traditional clothing besides any modern fashions or uniforms they wish to wear. These are the formal court attire and formal war attire. Formal court attire is often elaborate dress or robes of silk, whereas the formal war attire is that of strong well-made leather stylized after their robes but made to be fit for combat. The Firelord as well carries the Sister Swords of Heavenly Fire, the weapons carried by or used by every Firelord since Firelord Zhenren. The sister swords are named Huojie and Huomei, respectively. During their coronation, each Firelord has the pandaren character for fire burned onto their backs to leave a prominent designed scar tattoo. As well, a Firelord is not permitted to heal or remove any burn scars they may acquire from combat or training, as per tradition of the Firewalkers. Category:Great Firewind Category:Firewind Clan Category:Titles